The Kelp Forest
by Magic Conch Shell
Summary: One day, the Spongebob gang wake up in the Kelp Forest after being kidnapped by unknown people. As they try to work together to survive, they also learn more about each other as they try to find out why they were kidnapped and sent to the Kelp Forest. Rated T to be safe.
1. Where Is Everybody?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the TV show Spongebob Squarepants. That honor goes to Stephen Hillenberg.

* * *

One day in the city of Bikini Bottom, there was a sponge named "Spongebob" who was watching his favorite TV show "The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy".

In the episode Spongebob was watching, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fought against the Dirty Bubble, in ironically, a pencil factory. This was one of Spongebob's favorite episodes, as the ending featured the Dirty Bubble getting popped by the biggest and most powerful pencil in the factory.

"Spongebob, you know what would make watching Episode 694 better?" Spongebob said out loud to himself. "It would be better if I watched it with Patrick!"

So, Spongebob paused his TV and left running to Patrick's house. Once there, Spongebob knocked on Patrick's brown rock and speedily said, "Patrick, do you want to watch the episode where the Dirty Bubble gets popped by that fifty-foot long pencil?"

No response came from Patrick. Optimistic, Spongebob knocked once again on the starfish's rock. Still no response.

"Oh well, guess I'll go try to see if my other best friend Squidward wants to watch Episode 694 with me!" Spongebob thought to himself.

So alas, Spongebob went and knocked on Squidward's house. "Buddy, do you want to watch some Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy with me!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his lungs.

Once again, no response. By now, Spongebob was getting scared. By now, Squidward should have played his clarinet at least once. And Spongebob also admitted to himself that he hasn't heard Squidward play once. And Spongebob knew that National No Spongebob Day was two months from now. "Maybe they held it two months early." Spongebob hopefully thought to himself.

Spongebob then reentered his pineapple house and sat down on the red couch to finish the episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. Footsteps that we're moving slow. Scared, Spongebob nervously said. "Gary, did you forget to close the window again?"

The footsteps got closer and Spongebob got more scared. He knew Patrick's and Squidward's footsteps, and he knew this wasn't any of their footsteps. He also realized that the person walking had shoes on.

Finally, Spongebob couldn't take it any more. He stood up, faced backwards, closed his eyes and yelled "Who are you!"

When he opened his eyes, he could only make out a black cowboy hat and a black jacket before being struck unconscious by a baseball bat.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter of The Kelp Forest! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Please review and tell me how I did! Did you like it, hate it, please tell me everything about how I did in this story.**

**This story will also not just be focused on Spongebob, by the way. I'll also let other characters take the spotlight and have some chapters focused on them.**

**I also have plans to make chapters longer, as this chapter didn't even have 600 words in it.**

**So until next time, I'm Goodguy796, and I hope you have a good summer!**


	2. Stuck With Idiots

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants or its characters. That honor goes to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenberg.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Kelp Forest, Squidward Tentacles woke up from his lumbering sleep. When he woke up, he was flabbergasted. First, instead of sleeping in his cozy bed, he had slept on the floor of Kelp Forest.

Second of all, the most annoying people in the world were sleeping besides him. There was Spongebob and Patrick, the jellyfishing bubble blowers.

There was also Mr. Krabs and Plankton, his cheapskate boss and his cheapskate boss' bitter rival, respectively. Then there was Sandy, the scientist squirrel from Texas. He also knew that just by looking at Spongebob around Sandy, that he probably had a crush on her.

But how did he get here in the first place? Then, he remembered what happened.

"Oh, that's right." Squidward thought. "While I was writing my newest song for my clarinet, some moron wearing black hit me."

Then he realized that everyone had a purple bruise on their forehead, and that Sandy wasn't wearing her normal glass helmet, she was wearing an empty pickle jar.

Squidward decided to sit on a tree stump while he waited for everyone else to wake up. "At least it's better than the ground." Squidward said to himself.

Mr. Krabs was the first one to wake up. However, unlike Squidward, Mr. Krabs felt the pain instantly and yelled "Ow!" so loud that a baby clam passed out when he heard his yell.

Squidward, who didn't have any ears and thus couldn't cover them, was angry at Mr. Krabs. "Mr. Krabs! Do you have any respect for people who just woke up!"

Mr. Krabs then responded, "Sorry, lad. It's just this throbbing headache from that darn person who hit me while I was counting me money!"

Mr. Krabs then put his hands in his pocket and gasped. "Oh no, that thief took me money!" Then, Mr. Krabs screamed a scream louder then the one that almost killed the baby clam.

Squidward then shut his boss' mouth and said "We're gonna die in the Kelp Forest and you're concerned about money!"

Then, Plankton woke up. Just like Mr. Krabs, he also let out an "Ow!", yet his wasn't as loud as his rival's.

He looked up to see the reason he woke up. He wasn't surprised to see it was Squidward and Mr. Krabs arguing.

"Hey!" Plankton yelled. "What's all this arguing for! It woke me up!"

Squidward then turned to Plankton and said "He's worried because he doesn't have his money when we all might just die!"

However, Mr. Krabs retaliated when he responded, "You don't know how long it took me to earn that money!"

Plankton then shrugged and said, "Well, I don't know about you," before taking an apple out and biting it, "But, I think I'm perfectly fine."

Squidward, who was shocked Plankton was eating their only source of food, tried to grab the apple from his tiny hands, yet accidently pushed the apple onto the dirty ground.

Plankton looked up at the cephalopod and yelled "You numbskull! That was our only clean source of food!"

However, Squidward retaliated with "Well, excuse me for thinking that you were gonna eat it all and let us all starve to death!"

The argument woke up Sandy, who was mad when she woke up and got even madder when she heard they were arguing about their "only piece of food".

"Hey!" Sandy yelled. "I have some survival skills, maybe I can help the group by finding some food so we don't starve!"

Squidward then rolled his eyes and told Sandy, "Oh, really? I'm the only one with sanity here, I think I need to lead the group if we'll even get somewhere!"

Sandy looked furious and responded, "Well, if you led, we'd be dead faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!"

Squidward was about to argue even more to Sandy when he heard, "Wait just one second!"

Patrick Star was standing there straight, despite holding his head with his "hands" because of his throbbing headache.

"I think I should be leader," Patrick said before putting his hands to his waist. "Because, Spongebob and I have gone camping before, and that really takes some survival skills to do!"

Squidward looked at the starfish in disbelief before saying, "You camped in my backyard! That doesn't take any survival skills at all!"

Patrick looked at the cephalopod in anger before saying, "Are you saying I don't have any survival skills at all!"

At that point, Patrick pushed Squidward onto the ground. But just before Patrick could punch Squidward, Spongebob yelled, "Wait! Hold everything!"

Spongebob, just like Patrick, also was visibly in pain from the headache. Spongebob lowered his voice tone and said, "Why are we all fighting when our lives are in jeopardy?"

He then looked at everyone, who was listening to him, and continued. "If you ask me, I think not just one person should be leader, but rather the entire group should be leader. Now, I'm gonna go look for some berries. Who's with me?"

Everyone stared at shock at Spongebob before Patrick broke the silence when he wiped a tear away and said, "Spongebob, that's a wonderful speech,"

Spongebob then responded, "Thanks, I read that speech in a book."

After a few more seconds of silence, Mr. Krabs spoke up. "The lad's right, we need to work together if we want to live. Plankton, even though we both hate each other, we need to work together if we want to live."

Plankton then took a deep breath before responding. "You're right Krabs, as much as I hate saying this," He took another deep breath. "We need to work together.

Then Spongebob then yelled, in a motivational tone, "Well, let's go get some berries!" to which everyone, but Squidward yelled "Yeah!" to.

Everyone, but Squidward, immediately followed Spongebob to find some berries.

However, right before Squidward stood up and followed them, he said out loud,

"I'm stuck with idiots in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter of The Kelp Forest, and I hoped you liked it!**

**Once again, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Did you like it, hate it, tell me everything. Also, thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter!**

**Also, I think in terms of length, this was an improvement, as this chapter's over 1,100 words.**

**So, until next time, I'm Goodguy796, and I hope you have a good summer!**


End file.
